cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bane7670/Fiction Series: Darth Maul—Survival
Author's Note: This story may not receive updates in as timely a manner as I would like, nor is its story set in stone. In the event of the actual next installment of Maul's story being published, this story's plot will be altered accordingly. Update: Continuation of this story on hold, pending the release of a forthcoming comic mini-series. Update 2: This story has been discontinued, but I'll post the outline of what I originally I had planned. Act I *Maul returns to Mandalore and mounts a full offensive against the Nite Owls *Ahsoka is contacted by Bo-Katan and tracks Maul's movements, reporting her findings to Obi-Wan and Anakin *Separatists move to capture Mandalore, led by Dooku *A Republic invasion is formed and moves in on Sundari **Jedi advance into eastern end of Sundari, meeting hard contact with support from the Nite Owls **As the Clones and Nite Owls battle Maul's forces, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka encounter Maul **Maul flees in speeder, but the Jedi give chase and duel Maul in the air **The speeder chase leads back to the Palace, where Dooku is waiting; Anakin duels Dooku, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka duel Maul **The Separatist invasion begins; Droids overwhelm all sides and the Jedi fall back to secondary position. Maul retreats to an outpost and claims Savage's lightsaber as his own Act II *Kal Skirata meets Bo-Katan, both resent the other, but they must work together to rally the people of Mandalore *Separatists struggle to hold positions. Dooku loses track of Maul and decides instead to bomb the city *The citizens of Sundari take up arms and rally behind Skirata *The Jedi use the ensuing battle to their advantage and attack with Ahsoka and Nite Owls as support, they gain ground as Maul reorganizes his offensive **Skirata saves Rex and kills Gar Saxon **Bo-Katan battles Rook Kast and subdues her *Maul strikes back confidently, but Skirata leads a Mandalorian charge in Peace Park, Maul himself joins the fight **Maul duels Anakin and Ahsoka *The CIS bombing begins, forcing Maul to retreat; Mando Super Commandos are scattered *Almec betrays Maul and flees Mandalore Act III *Maul's forces are routed--either flee or surrender *Bombing intensifies: Dooku targets Maul and the Jedi; the Republic begins an evacuation *Maul resurfaces, wielding Savage's lightsaber, enraged; Obi-Wan holds him off and duels him one final time *Peace Park is bombed so heavily, buildings around it collapse and Maul is consumed in the rubble *After Sundari falls, the Nite Owls begin to relocate citizens to Keldabe *GAR forces pull out, Ahsoka stays behind to help rebuild **While searching for survivors, Ahsoka is ambushed by Maul, but receives support from Skirata and Bo-Katan **Ahsoka is nearly slain, but at last moment, Bo-Katan shoots Maul and kills him *Ahsoka appoints Bo-Katan as provisional leader of Mandalore *Skirata provides Tano with transport back to Coruscant and Bo-Katan turns to rebuild the Mandalorian people ---- Following his return from exile, Sith Lord Darth Maul organized a vast crime syndicate, rallying the support of varying underworld elements, including the radical Mandalorian group, Death Watch. When his actions drew the attention of his former master, Darth Sidious, Maul sought the counsel of his creator, Mother Talzin, and together they devised a plan to overthrow Sidious and inherent control of the galaxy. But the fallen Sith Lord underestimated his former Master’s cunning, realizing all too late that the battle was a façade arranged by Sidious to eradicate Talzin. Maul’s empire, the Shadow Collective, and his plans for galactic domination now lie in shambles. With the Jedi actively searching for him and the remnants of the Mandalorians his only asset, Maul flees to Mandalore in a desperate attempt to salvage his ambitions and exact revenge on the Jedi and the Sith… Prologue : Sundari Royal Palace, Sundari, Mandalore On the surface, Mandalore was completely tranquil. Its midday sun shone through the skylights of Sundari's dome, illuminating all levels of the glass-plated community and giving the city a certain sparkle that only served to reinforce the sense of strength that Mandalore itself stood for. Airspeeders moved neatly along their designated skylanes like conveyors in a machine, serving for the ongoing industry and strength of their home. The citizens walked casually along the various walkways that ran throughout the city, either on their way to their occupations or simply enjoying the peace and leisure that their fair city offered, under the watchful eye of their protectors, the Super Commandos, proudly outfitted in their beskar'gam and ready to leap into the line of fire at a moment's notice. All was as it should be. That was how it appeared, at least. Beneath the surface, it was a far different story. Almec exhaled through gritted teeth, giving the row of trees in the palace exterior one final admiring glance before turning away and walking back inside. The peace would have been far more enjoyable without the knowledge that it could be shattered at any given moment. The resistance had been quiet for the past few days, but interpretation of that with Mandalorian history in mind only indicated that they were gearing up for another strike. The renegades were coordinating their attacks well, Almec granted them that, but they didn't seem to have a clear direction for it. It undoubtedly confused the public, a resistance movement that wanted to undermine the leadership and replace it with a system not dissimilar to the previous one. With any luck, that would cost them any public sympathy. With even more luck, it would reveal their true identity: terrorists. Maybe this Bo-Katan actually did have an idea of where she was leading her Death Watch soldiers and why she was risking them on insignificant hit-and-fade attacks on Shadow Collective supply shipments. She wasn't as stupid as she seemed and certainly wasn't to be underestimated. She believed in Mandalore as a warrior-based planet as much as Vizsla did. Maybe she and her supporters were acting to overthrow Almec's government in honor of the late Duchess Satine. A knot strained in the pit of Almec's stomach and he swallowed back the bile in his throat. He had always despised her for whenever her weak pacifist ways interfered with Mandalore's progress and was more than happy to remove her to resume his original position, but he never wanted to take her out of the game permanently. Her stubbornness was admirable and made her an interesting political opponent. And the image of her impaled by Maul's darksaber was still raw in his mind. Fortunately, something else came along to block it out. Corporal Shiv was walking at Almec's side by the time he'd reached the passage to the throne room, a datapad in his hand. "The latest cargo manifests, sir," he reported, offering the datapad to him. "Also regular security checks." Almec inspected the lines and numbers on the screen. Both progress and safety were advancing smoothly and efficiently. A sense of satisfaction settled in over him and he managed a tight smile. Mandalore was already entering its golden age, thanks to his policies. "Excellent, corporal," he commended, scrolling through the file. "No sign of the renegades today?" "Not as of yet, sir," he replied curtly. His custom-painted helmet hid his expression, and his training almost hid the strain in his voice. Whether he and his comrades were anxious to finish off the traitors or simply face their old friends again, Almec couldn't tell. All that was clear was that they were on edge. "Patrols have been increased as per your orders." Almec nodded, skimping through each security listing, carefully searching for suspicious activity. Everything seemed clear on the planet, but that was not the only place to watch. "What about Lord Maul? Has he checked in yet?" Shiv shook his head. "No, sir. But our long-range transmitters are being kept open. When he does, we will notify you immediately." "Very good," Almec said, his smile fading. Satine's death aside, a lot that had happened was never a part of the deal with Maul. So much of his "master plan" had turned out to be just a personal crusade for him, his little private game of revenge. The crime bosses, Moj, Fife, even Jabba, all just pawns for him to rise to power. Mandalore barely even mattered to him in comparison to the rest of his goals against Kenobi and this "Sidious" character. Well, it was Almec who had freed Maul when his flawless plan hit an unexpected snag, and it was Almec who was Prime Minister of Mandalore now, even as the Shadow Collective crumbled around Maul. Regardless of what Maul did next, the Mandalorians were thriving. In the throne room, Armatan was standing a few meters off from the council semi-circle, adopting an expression of spineless compliance upon sighting his predecessor. Almec nonetheless returned his nod as he approached the communicator. "Contact Commander Saxon at once," he ordered. Armatan moved to the communicator, but Shiv was already there, punching in the information. Out of an attempt to salvage the motion, Armatan instead moved to Almec's side, stopping perhaps just outside of arm's length. Almec didn't blame him for striving for some significance. After all, even the lowly officials had their uses. Maul had proven that more than once over the course of his history. But Almec hadn't been one of those pawns. Certainly not. Chapter 1 : Darth Maul's Gauntlet Fighter, space over Dathomir In a blur of starlines, Dathomir vanished from the viewport. The planet of mighty warriors and mystic witches—the only planet which Maul could call home—was brought to its knees. With it, one of the most influential crime organizations in history was shattered, its members having grown frustrated with the sacrifices necessary for true power and dominance. But that mattered not to Maul right then. If crime lords like Moj and Xizor couldn't recognize the inherent might of Sith-led empires, then to chaos with all of them. What trumped all other events of the past day was the death of perhaps the most powerful being in the galaxy and her followers, at the hands of mechanical monstrosities like Grievous. That was what swelled the turmoil in Maul's heart more than anything else. He felt no sorrow. He was too enraged to mourn. Talzin had sacrificed herself so that he, her only living son, could escape. Something she clearly hadn't had time to think about was what he would escape to. His armies were almost completely lost without her guidance He would have rather made a last-ditch effort to kill or wound Sidious and Dooku in those moments. He could have at least finished Grievous. A suicide attack was more preferable than to be forced to flee and leave Talzin to die—than to leave Dathomir to burn. In one swift strike in just the right places, Sidious had undermined his entire base of power, costing him all of his allies and influence. Everything he'd built up—everything he and Savage had gained in past months was now dissipating like sand through Maul's fingers. All that was left were a handful of Mandalorians and whatever underworld contacts Almec held. That wasn't even enough to deal significant damage to the Jedi Order. "Lord Maul?" Rook Kast asked from behind him. He swore, if she asked if something was the matter... "Where do we go from here?" "Where might you suggest we go?" Maul asked sourly in return, keeping his gaze fixed on the blue, chaotic tunnel of hyperspace. "This is, after all, your excursion." He felt strong bitterness resonate through her, simmering just below her hardened surface. It was her who had dragged him away from Dathomir, believing that if he died all would be lost. What she and her fellow warriors didn't seem to realize was that when the remaining crime syndicates backed out and without the Mother's guidance, everything was already lost. What could they hope to gain from escaping? Curse their Mandalorian battle standards anyway. But Maul decided to throttle back. He had nothing to gain by directing his anger towards his only remaining allies. "We should avoid any Confederate space," she said, controlling her indignation. "Dooku will probably put the fleets on high alert for any Shadow Collective activity." Kast's mind was on the proper setting, but placed on the wrong course. There was still much she failed to understand. With Mother Talzin defeated, Sidious wouldn't bother with their forces anymore. He would place Dooku and his other pawns back into their original positions to focus on the war, to ensure all the components of his plan went unhindered. "No," he replied. "Sidious no longer considers us a threat to his Order. Their fleets have dispersed the warships of the Black Sun and the Pykes. Now they have more pressing issues to oversee than our movements." "Then we can use that ignorance to our advantage," Kast stated. Maul turned his head to glance at her sideways. Getting there. "Indeed, and the Jedi will soon learn of what has transpired. They will believe that Dooku betrayed me and absorbed all remaining Shadow Collective footholds into his Separatist movement. More importantly, they will interpret this series of events as an elaborate effort on Dooku's part to claim Mandalore without struggle." "The Republic will launch an invasion of Mandalore to preempt this," Kast added. "Yes." He turned all the way around to face her. She was learning. Perhaps she knew what she was doing more than he gave her credit for. "When they do, we will overpower their forces and remind the galaxy of who we are. Other crime families will see the power we hold and invest in our cause." "Mandalore will become a dominant power once again," she said, a minuscule edge of joy in her voice. She was eager to recreate a name for her and her warrior brethren. Maul allowed himself to smirk. By disregarding him as a threat, Sidious had unwittingly given him an opportunity like no other, even if it was a last resort. It was a long shot, but given his current circumstances, it was better than no shot at all. It was the only path remaining before him, and he would emerge at the end of it more powerful than any Sith Lord before him. After all, it was the way of the Sith to construct empires out of ashes. "We must act fast and move swiftly," Maul said, turning away from the viewport. "We will need to employ every last bit of momentum we can gain if we are to seize this opportunity before us. With this victory, we will rebuild the Shadow Collective, once again challenge both Sidious and Kenobi, and all major galactic powers will bow or crumble in our midst." "Where to, my Lord?" Kast asked, hiding her excitement well. He sat down in the center of his meditation chamber. "Set a course for Mandalore and contact Saxon. Tell him to prepare to mobilize his men." Sidious didn't think he would be a problem with Talzin dead. That was fine. The great puppeteer was about to see how much his arrogance would cost him. Chapter 2 : Republic Attack Cruiser Vigilance, Mandalorian space, Bright Jewel Cluster "General?" Block repeated, standing patiently a few meters off with a datapad in his hand. Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't certain if this was the second or fourth time he'd tried to get his attention. All he knew was that he'd tuned out too far this time. That had to stop. Unfortunately, what he'd been perseverating on was the most recent addition to the long list of things that remained on his mind with a death grip. It was hard not to doze off into those thoughts. In only a couple months, he'd watched four Jedi die in front of him as a result of Maul's rampage with his brother and various criminal allies, with another seven dead just beyond them. He'd watched four friends die. Four friends and a loving ally. So he allowed himself some tolerance there. It wasn't as though their repetitiveness made them any easier to cope with. Still, neglecting basic duties wasn't the way to honor their memories. He turned his gaze away from the blue carbon mist of the asteroid field before him and faced the officer to his left. "Yes, Admiral?" he replied belatedly. Block wasn't the type of man who was quick to judge his superiors or draw any unfair conclusions on their command. He also liked things to be done in an efficient manner, so even when he was empathetic, Obi-Wan didn't want to give him a reason to take a second cup of tea to the bridge with him. "Commander Cody has summoned you to the war room," he said, not needing to glance at his datapad. "He says that Delta Squad is reporting in." Obi-Wan elevated his eyebrows. Getting a report this soon was surprising, though it really shouldn't have been with a Commando Squad. It was also a bad sign. A very bad sign. It could easily mean that there wasn't much left to investigate or it didn't take long to surmise the outcome. But any information in this circumstance was useful. "Thank you, Admiral," he responded. "Tell him I'm on my way." With a nod, Block returned to his 'pad and began punching in the order. Obi-Wan took one more look out of the Vigilance's bridge viewports, briefly watching a quartet of Y-Wings patrolling around the fleet. How much closer were they to finishing this since when it'd all started? When ''had it all started?'' He shook the questions away. More tangential thoughts that went in circles. New information was the only way forward at this point. The durasteel-reinforced doors parted before him and he stepped into the war room, receiving a salute from Cody and the naval officer working at the holotable beside him. Mace Windu stood on the other side from Cody with holographic forms of Anakin Skywalker and the Chancellor to his left. Gram Alnin stood at Cody's side, giving Obi-Wan a nod as he entered. Judging by his eyes, Obi-Wan greatly doubted that he got much sleep the previous night, if any. He was surprised that he himself had gotten even a poor night's sleep. "Have they been patched through?" Obi-Wan asked, rubbing his own eyes before staring at yet another hologram. "Yes, sir," Cody replied, setting his helmet on the side of the table and pressing several controls. "They're waiting for us." A few moments later, the shimmering blue form of Delta Squad's leader appeared in front of them, standing at attention in the center of the table. "General Kenobi, General Alnin," he said in the military tone all clones were raised with. "Boss," Gram addressed, stifling a yawn. "I understand you finished your reconnaissance. What have you to report?" Boss's demeanor shifted, not visibly, but in the Force. "The Confederate fleet we detected over Dathomir was an invasion force as we suspected," he reported. "They landed a full vanguard, by our estimates." Obi-Wan exchanged glances with Gram, then Mace and Anakin. A second invasion. Dooku seemed to be very interested in that planet. None of them could imagine why. Gram spoke the question that was on all of their minds first. "Why would the Separatists want to invade Dathomir a second time? Dooku sent Grievous to attack Ventress and her clan before. Now the Nightsisters are almost extinct, and from what Master Windu reported on the moon of Bardotta, their leader Mother Talzin was in short supply of the necessary power to sustain even her own spirit." "Perhaps she was their target," Palpatine offered calmly. "If she was missed by Grievous's initial assault, then Dooku would want him to finish the job, would he not?" "I suppose, Chancellor," Mace responded. "But could it coincide with Maul's recent escape with Dooku? If he fled to Dathomir, Dooku's forces would no doubt follow." "You're suggesting that Maul kidnapped Dooku?" Anakin asked with a puzzled expression. "I thought you reported that they were allies." Obi-Wan took this new possibility into account, giving himself a new headache in the process. Was Maul in league with or fighting against Dooku? Or did he just play everyone for fools? "I wonder..." he offered hesitantly. "We thought that Dooku's attack against Maul on Ord Mantell was a deception, and that Dooku is actually Maul's Sith Master. Perhaps we have it the wrong way around. Perhaps Maul captured and manipulated Dooku into fighting for him for a brief time and then took him back into custody after they fled the Mandalorian supply outpost." Palpatine considered this with apparently the same amount of confusion. "A possible theory, Master Kenobi," he said. "And if Maul fled to Dathomir with Dooku as his hostage, it would explain why the Confederacy felt so compelled to invade the planet a second time. But would Dooku truly be so easily swayed over to Maul's cause, even for the briefest of times?" "We cannot know for certain," Gram interjected, clearly wanting to turn back to the neglected Commando before them. "Boss, did the Droids target any region in particular during their invasion?" "They devoted the majority of their forces to a Nightbrother village," he replied, returning to the conversation. "Any survivors of that attack must have fled into the mountains." Now Grievous was out for the Nightbrothers' blood. It made sense, considering it was Maul's home. But only one question out of dozens was answered. "Were there any casualties of individuals of local importance? Clan leaders or the sort?" Obi-Wan asked. "We did find one unique body," Boss said, adjusting something on his gauntlet. "We took holoimages. Is this that head Nightsister you mentioned?" Boss's image was replaced by something that at first looked like a wilted flower, with pale red pedals drooped on the ground on all sides with what appeared to be ash on the outer edges. The hologram focused, and the appearance clicked something in Obi-Wan's memory. Mace recognized it too. "Mother Talzin." "It seems then that she was indeed the target," Palpatine said gravely. "That explains the increased Confederate activity in that system. Good work, Delta Squad. You may now—" "Hold on a moment, Chancellor," Mace began, eyeing him. "How does Maul fit into this?" "Why, Master Windu," Palpatine responded warmly, with only a hint of impatience. "On what basis do you assume Maul was involved?" "We did learn that Talzin was responsible for the creation of Maul's brother, Savage Opress," Gram stated, clinging tenaciously to his line of thought. "He came from the same village. We can assume that Talzin was also in league with Maul, and quite possibly responsible for his return." "Can we really afford to make such far-fetched assumptions, Master?" Palpatine asked. Gram ignored him. "Boss, did any of the other bodies you came across resemble Maul?" Boss reappeared on the table. "We looked for him in particular, per your orders, General Alnin," he answered. "None of the Zabraks we found matched his description, though there were a lot of similarities." "It's very possible that Maul was also a primary target," Obi-Wan concluded, wishing he could see where Gram was going with this. "Even more likely is that he is still at large." "Excuse me, gentlemen," Palpatine intervened, still calm, though his impatience was a little more evident. "Your theories are plausible, but even if they are true, now that both his creator and syndicate are defeated, is Maul really a concern of the Republic any further? Do we truly want to devote resources to one lone thug and his Mandalorian mercenaries?" The question must have been rhetorical; he didn't even pause. "Now, it seems that this threat is no greater than that of the original Death Watch movement, which, as we have long ago established, is not nearly powerful enough for either the Senate or the Jedi Council to perseverate on." A contemplative, if not awkward, silence overtook the room. Palpatine was pressing the point a little much, but he was still right. The Shadow Collective was shattered, as was Dooku and Maul's impromptu alliance. Any Mandalorians still loyal to Maul couldn't pose any greater threat than Vizsla's warriors did. At least not divided between Maul's commandos and Bo-Katan's troops, and without the support of the crime families. Still, the situation on Mandalore would need to be addressed. Obi-Wan hoped that it was part of Gram's line of thought and that he would bring it up. He wasn't disappointed. "Perhaps Maul is no longer a significant threat in comparison to the war, Chancellor," Gram said, ending the silence. "But Mandalore may very well be. Whatever is left of Maul's organization is based in Sundari, and if Dooku is targeting Maul's allies, that will undoubtedly be his next target." "I'm not certain I follow, Master Alnin," Palpatine said, folding his arms. "But please, elaborate." "Well," Gram started, obviously finding Palpatine's openness to their opinions as refreshing as Obi-Wan did. "Suppose it is true that Maul is, or was, Dooku's Sith apprentice. That would mean that the Shadow Collective was created on Dooku's behest. It accumulated wealth, influence and planetary loyalty until it was at its prime, and then Dooku betrayed Maul and absorbed the Collective's resources into the Confederacy, Mandalore included." Another period of silence passed. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. When Gram gave something enough thought, the payoff was more than substantial. That explained how he'd gained such a position of respect within the Special Operations Brigade. "Wait," Anakin said finally. "Are you suggesting that this whole intrigue with Maul was just an elaborate attempt to claim Mandalore for the Separatists? I thought Dooku cast the Death Watch aside." "And if this was Dooku's plan," Mace added. "Why not just throw Maul aside as soon as they overtook Mandalore? Why the deception at Ord Mantell?" "Perhaps, with the Black Sun, Dooku thought he could get some extra mileage out of the alliances Maul made," Obi-Wan replied. "But Maul had other plans." "Exactly," Gram said, suddenly looking as though he wished his theory didn't add up. "And perhaps Dooku saw new use with the Death Watch group by way of a different element, once Maul and his brother had returned to him." "Then that would mean that Dooku is staging his own takeover of Mandalore right now," Boss stated, speaking without having been addressed for the first time in the conversation. Gram turned back to him. "That's what I was thinking," he responded with a grimace. "We cannot allow Mandalore to fall to the Separatists, Masters," Anakin said, adopting his trademark resoluteness. "I agree," Mace confirmed. "However, there is still more to this story than I feel we are aware of. For instance, how much of this did Dooku arrange? To what lengths did he go, assuming he is the one ultimately responsible? And which target did he initially prioritize? Talzin? Or Mandalore?" "Whichever is the case," Palpatine said. "it is quite clear now that Mandalore is under threat of Separatist invasion. I agree wholeheartedly with your theory, Master Alnin. However, as Mandalore is still a neutral planet, we must put this notion on the floor of the Senate before we take any military action." Putting it before the Senate. Yes, doesn't ''that always turn out well.'' Obi-Wan suppressed his sarcasm and looked again to Gram, who was having similar inner monologues. "Of course, Chancellor," he replied. "But as Master Windu noted, we should also take into consideration the elements at work here which we are unaware of." "I understand your concern, Master, and I know you will take all the necessary precautions in this matter. But in regard to Mandalore's safety, our action must be swift and firm if we are to maintain the upper hand in this war." Palpatine turned his head towards Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, since you have the most experience with these crooks, I would like you to lead this operation." I should remember a time when you told me forget about Maul. For the Republic. But once again, Obi-Wan kept his inner thoughts inside, where they belonged. "Thank you, Chancellor," he replied. "Assuming that the Senate approves of military action." The Chancellor merely smiled. "I have a feeling that they will. Good day, gentlemen." Palpatine's hologram vanished unceremoniously, leaving the Jedi to exchange wary glances. The routine was far too typical for them. But, as always, Gram kept the conversation rolling. "Thank you for your report, Boss," he commended. "Good work as always. Return to Triple Zero for debriefing." "Yes, General," Boss replied, offering a steady salute before his image vanished. "Looks like we're going back to Mandalore," Anakin said with a sigh. "Yes..." Wonderful. Obi-Wan had warned Bo-Katan that it was inevitable, but he couldn't disagree that it was necessary. Under the current circumstances, it was wide open for the Confederacy or any other major power to move in and claim it. Unfortunately, that only meant that the Republic had to beat everyone else to it. And then there were the memories... "We must use caution. If Maul is still at large, then he will be ready for us to strike back. It would be wise if we were to coordinate any sort of attack with the Nite Owls already on the surface." "Indeed," Gram agreed, thoughtfully stroking his chin. "Both Maul and Dooku have their respective tricks up their sleeves." He glanced at Obi-Wan with a hint of a smirk on his face. "But then again, so do we." Chapter 3 : Confederate First Fleet, Yavin system The small, lush moon of Yavin 4 sat seemingly suspended beneath the hull of the Restitution, with the empty void of space as its backdrop. That scene represented an entirely different story in Dooku's mind. It was nothing but a cold reminder of what he had started, with no idea of the depths of its outcome. At that time, he couldn't have even speculated where Sidious would take the machinations he'd established. He didn't even realize that Sidious would have a plan for it. But once again, Dooku saw only in the aftermath the strings that his master had in place all along. This planet was probably one of them. It was where Dooku had sent Asajj Ventress to confront Anakin Skywalker for her first true test. She'd been defeated and nearly killed, but only served to strengthen her hatred and resolve towards the Jedi and the Republic. She would continue to grow in power and skill, until one day, she would be ready to stand with her master against Lord Sidious and subsequently rule the galaxy in the name of the Sith. That was the ideal plan. Instead, she only served as a ploy to draw out a much fouler enemy. Dooku was glad to be rid of Talzin, but the manner in which the plan was executed cost him two apprentices. Even if Dooku had any of Xeron Hylos's army remaining, it wouldn't even come close to compensating for that. Perhaps Sidious had the galaxy in his palm all this time after all. "My lord," an automated voice said from behind him, returning him to the present. "What is it?" Dooku asked coldly, keeping his eyes forward. "Lord Sidious is contacting you, sir," the tactical droid replied. Dooku swore, if Sidious could spy on his innermost thoughts... He could have been making contact simply to order his next piece into play. Whatever was the case, Dooku couldn't in any way afford to show anxiety or distrust before him. He used the Force to turn his meditation pad around to face TJ-912, who stood motionlessly in the doorway. "Direct his transmission to this chamber immediately." The droid nodded, turned around and exited the room. As soon as the door slid shut, Dooku was on his feet and moving in front of the holocam's receiver. It only took twenty seconds for Sidious to appear, longer than Dooku anticipated. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Dooku stated, kneeling before the holographic shroud. "Lord Tyranus," Sidious spoke in a deep, unreadable tone. "You have done well as of late. Slowly but steadily, more and more of my designs fall into place. But still more have yet to be completed." Dooku didn't even let a subconscious remark pass over his mind. He kept his mind carefully on the literal meaning of the statement. "Yes, my master," he replied reverently. "What do you require of me, master?" Sidious was either genuinely glad about giving this assignment or found Dooku's lack of doubt refreshing. "With the dissolution of the Shadow Collective at our hand, and the Jedi's belief that you were Maul's master, it is widely believed that we have possession of all of the Collective's former resources and footholds," he explained. "As a result, the Republic believes that we are attempting to take Mandalore with ease." That much Dooku could have discerned by himself. But what difference did it make to them? "Even with Maul's remaining forces present there, Mandalore is a sovereign planet. You believe the Republic will take military action in detaining this illusory threat?" Sidious smiled deviously. "The notion has already been brought before the Senate." His smile widened. "And met with resounding approval. As a precautionary defense, Grand Army of the Republic detachments will be deployed on the surface to remove Prime Minister Almec and his government from power and reestablish stability and solid security." "This is similar to our previous plans, master," Dooku stated, reflecting on his past dealings with the warrior Vizsla. "As you well know," he quickly added. "The Mandalorian people will find such an occupation distasteful and make their contempt very well known, especially with Almec in command." "Almec is not your concern," Sidious responded, his smile vanishing. "His forces combined with the support of the people can easily overpower and repel the Republic invasion forces." "Then Mandalore is in no danger of falling to them," Dooku said, intentionally taking the wrong path so as to draw more information out of this development. "That sector shall remain clear for our forces." "You forget that it could serve as a key component for my plans after the war," Sidious reminded bitterly. "And with Maul in command of the Mandalorians, the Republic will not be able to maintain a presence. At least not without a better reason to send additional troops." This part of the plot puzzled and startled Dooku simultaneously. "With respect, master," he said, choosing his words carefully. "I understood that Maul was no longer a threat to your plans." "Maul is none of your concern," Sidious said, keeping a level bitterness in his tone. "His only remaining importance is that he has influence over Mandalore. Your new objective is to take the fleet there and keep the Republic devoted to this effort. The Senate will approve more military action if the Separatists are directly involved. They will go to great lengths to keep that system in check. Trust me." Dooku stifled a gulp. Trust as an order sowed distrust within the Sith. "Very well, my lord. How shall I deploy our forces?" "Whatever happens to Maul in this battle is irrelevant to us," Sidious replied, losing his bitterness. "All you must do is ensure that the Republic maintains a presence on Mandalore to keep the Mandalorians in check. You are free to use whatever weapons and tactics you desire, just remember: give the Republic troops a reason to stay and fight; no other targets matter." Dooku's forehead creased. Even as a component of Sidious's machinations, that was unusual for a battle strategy. Especially with a new opportunity in front of them. "I could possibly command this battle myself, master," he offered. "Then I could personally see to it that both Maul and the Mandalorians will not rise as a threat again." "Do what you must, Lord Tyranus," Sidious said, emanating resentment into the Force. "But keep Republic forces on Mandalore. No other objectives matter." "I understand what it is you are planning," Dooku said, "But this way, I could easily end Maul and whatever Jedi the Republic sends to—" His sentence was cut off by a slight, but firm tightening sensation around his throat. Dooku immediately closed his mouth and bowed his head before the Sith Lord. "I said," Sidious scolded. "Maul is none of your concern. No other objectives matter." "Yes, my master," Dooku replied, mustering his strength to speak clearly. Sidious clearly wanted to reprimand him further, but instead, he cut off the transmission. With it, the Force grip around Dooku's throat vanished as well. Dooku massaged his neck and walked back to his seat in the chamber. So Sidious didn't want him to perseverate on Maul anymore. He may or may not have been able to spy on his thoughts, but there was certainly no way he could control how he commanded this battle. It would be executed his way, for once, regardless of what Sidious had planned. "Colonel," he spoke into the comm pad. "Marshal the fleet. Prepare to plot a course for Mandalore." Chapter 4 : Special Operations Brigade HQ, Coruscant There were perhaps a thousand things Kal Skirata could think of that he would rather be doing than what was occupying him at that moment. The first of those was to be living on Mandalore with all his sons, his future daughters-in-law, and his new grandson. That was currently, however, not a possible preference. It was waiting for him later down the road, among many others, but speaking in terms of reasonable desires, there were only about a hundred. He would still take any one of them over whatever osik Palps prepared for him this time. "Second thoughts, Kal'buir?" Mereel asked, standing beside him at the railing, overlooking the facility's parade grounds. Skirata turned his head towards him. "About what?" he asked, pretending that he didn't know. "About your special assignment," Mereel said, raising an eyebrow on the word "special." Skirata sighed. The Nulls could read their adoptive father all too well. It didn't surprise him anymore, and in most cases he found it endearing. But now, he was doubting himself, and that was a matter he didn't want to confront. Not with everything he had going for himself and his family. "I don't know," he admitted after a pause. He'd heard about everything that had gone down in Sundari, when Death Watch overthrew the New Mandalorians with some Force-wielding Zabrak secretly calling the shots. Vizsla had accomplished his mission of returning Mandalore to its warrior roots, but that was the only part that meant anything to anyone outside of Sundari—as Skirata could have guessed. No self-respecting Mandalorian would ever accept the Kyr'tsad as the rulers of Mandalore, much less some aruetii, even if he was a "Sith." As far as anyone beyond Sundari was concerned, they were still without a Mand'alor. The only thing that made this time any different was that the Republic actually cared, enough for the Senate to sign off on a full invasion force to clear out the Death Watch. It wasn't for Mandalore's sake, of course. Their main targets were this Maul character and whatever forces Dooku sent. If it wasn't for them, Mandalore would remain the way it had been for decades: left to rot. "Maybe I'm just surprised the Republic is landing troops on Manda'yaim," Skirata continued. "Not something you see every year." "Very true," Ordo said, tapping his gauntlet against the guardrail. He was wearing his clone armor today, probably because he was waiting to hear from Besany and wanted to talk to her on a secure channel. Her business in the Republic Treasury recently had him on edge. Even if the boy worried too much, Skirata understood his concern. "But I don't think that's what's bothering you. Is it Fi?" Skirata hesitated. Fi was the first thing that crossed his mind when he heard about the invasion, but unlike Ordo he'd been able to shrug it off. Kyrimorut was nowhere near Sundari, so the wounded commando's recovery wouldn't be compromised in any way. Not even some of Mandalore's natives noticed his bastion. "No, no," he said. "He should be fine, he and Parja both. I'm just not used to going to Mandalore like this, that's all." Naturally, Ordo didn't buy it. "You mean like working with Death Watch?" Skirata cringed. He really should have seen that coming. "To be fair," he countered. "according to my briefing, this contact and her men abandoned Death Watch's standards in favor of the original Mandalorian values." Whatever the shab that meant. "She wants Maul's soldiers out of commission more than anything. That's good enough for me." "Is it?" Ordo pressed, looking more concerned for Kal than for the mission. He seemed to sense his father's anxiety over this. "I'm sorry, Kal'buir, I don't mean to belittle you for taking this job. I just want to make sure you're up for it." "He's right," Mereel added. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to." A smirk actually came across Skirata's face. "Yeah, right, but then Palps would just call up another member of the Cuy'val Dar," he said. "Better them than you." Skirata shook his head. "Wouldn't make a difference. Only reason the Jedi picked me is because they think having a legitimate Mandalorian around will give them an edge over an enemy I've never faced in a city I've never been to. I was only raised on the planet." "Might've been Etain's idea," Ordo offered. Skirata hadn't considered that. The request had come from Alnin, but maybe Etain had recommended it to him. Skirata didn't think much of the Jedi Order overall, but he certainly didn't care for the over-glorified Jedi Generals. Alnin was a different case, however. Even though he was one of the war's poster boys, he didn't seem to relish in the glory like Kenobi and Redbreak did. He was a compassionate leader within the Special Ops Brigade and, more importantly, he was Etain's only remaining close friend in the Order. She trusted him like she trusted Dar, and that was enough to get on Skirata's good side. "Maybe," Skirata said. "Either way, Alnin's the only reason I feel good about staying on with this assignment." "If it's enough for you, it's enough for us," Ordo conceded. "We just like having you around, buir. All of us." "I know, son," Kal responded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. Besides, maybe this'll finally get Vau off of my back about not doing anything to find a new Mand'alor." Mereel chuckled. "Don't count on it." Skirata turned his head toward him and patted his shoulder too. "It's worth a shot." He puts his arms around both his sons and looked back out over SO Brig's headquarters, wondering to himself if it actually was. This may come as a disappointment to some of you, but I have decided to cut Skirata's role out of this story. I know this won't turn out anything like the actual TCW scripts, but I don't feel like Kal Skirata is a place they'd go. Additionally, his role wasn't working out in the grander scheme. It probably would have been adored by EU-Mando fans, but for this story, it just doesn't fit. Chapter 5 Sundari Royal Palace, Mandalore The sun that normally shined through Sundari's glass rooftops was obscured by scattered clouds that cast shadows over the city's smooth exterior and interior. It wasn't the most uplifting weather, but that was all right. For all Maul cared, fire from all nine Corellian Hells could rain down on the planet's desolate surface. He wasn't in the mood for a sunny day anyway. He had bigger priorities on his mind. Maul lay out on the examination table, attempting to organize his thoughts. There hadn't been any news on the rebels in recent weeks. That meant they were preparing for something. It always meant something more was coming. The Mandalorians would never abandon their homeworld, and Bo-Katan would certainly never leave the throne in his hands. They would strike again. That's what Maul had learned from prolonged peace. If it didn't happen soon enough, then they would only need some encouragement. If that was the case, then the fight would be over sooner than they anticipated. Hints of fear, here and there, to destabilize their union and then merciless onslaught to finish them. But no, that would not be the case. Mandalorians did not give in to fear like other beings did. Some claimed that they couldn't be intimidated, and that wasn't entirely false. But they could still be manipulated. Jango Fett was proof enough of that, as was Almec. He was still capable of shaping both sides into playing things out exactly as he needed. And he would. "Sir," Shiv's voice said from the doorway. Maul remained still. "What is it?" "Commander Saxon has returned with the rest of our men," he reported. "He says he has a lead on the rebels and that's it's time to move against them." That time had come long ago, and they were just now acting on it. Why were they only getting to this now? Why did such an insignificant threat take so much and so long to deal with? How could a small force challenge an empire like his and put up a fight? But that was just it. His major power was gone, diminished by another. His empire, his time as a galactic power was over. There was no amount of action that could change that. "Sir?" Shiv said. "Commander Saxon is awaiting your presence. Will you oversee the operation?" He wanted to oversee something when he abandoned Mother Talzin to die? Did he think it would change anything about that? Maul clenched his fists as his fury swelled up inside him. He watched as the glass ceiling overhead began cracking in several places. The table beside him began rattling. A subtle flicker of fear emanated from where Shiv stood. "S-sir?" He was simply a messenger. And Saxon was only following orders. They were soldiers, and they were all Maul had. The dark side surged through the room for another moment, then Maul relented. He sat upright and faced Shiv. The hints of fear on his face were hidden behind his helmet, and his stance was defensive, instinctive no doubt. But he nonetheless stood at the ready. Maul considered the information he'd passed on from Saxon for the first time. Any chance to strike the rebels had to be taken, and it had to be swift. "I will be there shortly," he responded, swinging his cybernetic legs over the edge of the table and picking up his darksaber from the counter. Maul reattached it to his belt, then considered his own lightsaber, returned by local security. He currently had half the power he used to, but there was a path to reclaim it. It was the only path there was, and it only went one direction. "And bring me my robes." The black and gray robes he'd procured were loose-fitting, but they would be suitable in the combat he was facing, even against the Mandalorians. The full black cloak was more of a formality, better suited to a position of command. In fact, the entire outfit was a formality. It was a symbol of any Sith Lord's very identity, and this apparel would outline his purpose, his true potential, potential which Sidious either failed to see or squandered. Maul would prove how blind he was. He put the cloak over his shoulders and reviewed his appearance in the mirror. Yes, it was clear now. He was once again the Sith Lord he was always meant to be, and he would fulfill his destiny. He emerged into the throne room, hands clasped in front of him, commanding the kind of respect he deserved from everyone in the room. Almec stood next to Kast with in front of the throne, with several other Super Commandos standing at attention in rows at the center of the room. "Welcome, Lord Maul," Almec greeted, hands clasped behind his back. "Commander Saxon will be here shortly with an update on the rebels." Maul gave him a nod and took his seat on the throne. The reverence that bestowed on the room was awe-inspiring. Saxon came after a few moments, a datapad in hand. He stood before the throne, bowed, and placed a holoprojector at his feet. "Lord Maul, I bring news on the resistance," he announced, hitting a control on his datapad. In a flash, a holographic layout of the lower levels of Sundari appeared. "We have reports of suspicious activities in these areas. We've followed up all of our leads and traced scattered patterns of activity back to this area. From recent intel, we can predict what targets they'll attack next." Each of the districts and buildings Saxon designated were highlighted in varying shades of red depending on their overall importance. One warehouse in the southern area was highlighted a deep crimson. "How do you plan to attack them on this information?" Maul questioned. "And what significance does this location hold?" Saxon was waiting for that question. "Based on our surveillance and patrols, this warehouse appears to be their main fallback position for this area." He demonstrated by replaying air traffic in a very precise pattern. "I plan to send a lightly defended supply convoy through this area and wait for them to attack it. Once they do, we'll scramble our commandos and overwhelm them, which will force them back to their safehouse, where we'll be waiting to crush them." Every part of Saxon's plan played out in the hologram display before them. It was a well-constructed plan, even with a backup if it failed. He'd carefully observed the Nite Owls' movements and was gradually constricting around them. Despite the Nite Owls' best efforts to scatter themselves, their strategy was all too predictable. But chances were, Bo-Katan knew that. "What assurance do you have that they will retreat to only this location?" Maul asked. "More importantly, how do you know that they will retreat together? They could scatter as easily as you could, and get word that you had forces waiting at their safehouse before the majority of the force arrives. Not to mention," Maul stood and Saxon's brow furrowed. He was clearly not fond of having his plan picked apart this way. "Any plan to eliminate the resistance will fail if Bo-Katan is not killed. Crushing a viper is only effective if you crush its head. Attacks on any other part will only aggravate them and make their plight appear noble to the people. We cannot afford for the populous to rally with them in the face of a Republic invasion." The mention of the forthcoming invasion sent uncertainty through the Force auras in the room. That doubt had to be minimized, if not dissolved. "Bo-Katan has found favor with the Jedi," Kast spoke up. "She will provide her expertise on the local security to the Republic and use them to undermine us. If we were to launch an attack such as Saxon's, they would still be recovering when the Republic arrived, and would not have the time to organize a combined assault." "All the more reason to damage them at their core, and swiftly," Saxon added, his posture and expression unchanged. "By the time they fully recover, it will be too late." "The resistance will be easier to deal with when the Republic retreats," Almec remarked. "Perhaps it would be wise to..." His voice trailed off at his realization of how out of place he was in the conversation. "I defer to Commander Saxon's judgement on this matter." Maul stared him down momentarily. No, you will defer to mine, and it shall be the only judgement you hold. Resentment filled Almec's conflicted mind, but he stepped back into his place. "Maintaining distance between the Nite Owls and the Jedi will be crucial to our success. We know the people will not rally to a Jedi, but they will rally to Bo-Katan, and one will lead to the other. Mobilize your troops," Maul ordered Saxon and his lieutenants. "The resistance will be preparing for an attack. You must strike at the right time to keep them occupied. When Kenobi arrives with his armies, he will have no one to turn to and they will have nowhere to hide. "We will wipe them out! And we will rule Mandalore uncontested!" Maul stood and pointed to the main exit. "Proceed with your attack. Make examples of them." "Yes, my lord!" the warriors shouted in unison. "Victory or death!" The squads filed out, and Saxon, Kast and Almec followed suit. They left fearful. Maul could sense it in all of them, Almec in particular. The leadership was well established; they obeyed him out of warrior loyalty and fear. Maul smiled inwardly. That was how it should have been. Fear. Fear is my ally. Chapter 6 Lower levels, several blocks south of the shipping docks, Sundari, Mandalore He was good, there was no arguing. He knew how to run an empire and manipulate hundreds to get what he wanted, including flushing out insurgents. That was key to any empire that ever hoped to be successful. Whether it was because he was a Sith or it was out of experience, he was efficient in what he did. There was just one flaw in his structure: assuming that there were no flaws. If there was one thing history had taught Bo-Katan, it was that arrogance could tear down the mightiest of giants, even the Sith. Especially the Sith. Maul had regular patrols assigned to each and every quadrant of Sundari, Super Commandos at every major building and armed speeders covering every primary skylane, and even some of the secondary ones. The Nite Owls had done a good job of staying out of the spotlight the past few weeks, but they couldn't keep that up without abandoning their counterattacks against the Collective. Bo-Katan knew they couldn't, and Maul knew it too. "Speeders just passed the checkpoint," Parca reported, kneeling on the edge of the rooftop of the office building. Bo-Katan walked to the edge of the roof and kneeled down next to her. Their position was a prime overlook of the latest of Maul's varying supply routes. The skylane lay directly ahead of them, dark and vacant, lit only by the ambient glow of Sundari's urban landscape. Their building was at the center of a three-way intersection. The docks were a short flight away, and under heavy protection. The supply convoys were supposedly heavily monitored at all times, but there were always dark spots in the city. "Let them get to the first lot," Bo-Katan said, checking her WESTAR-35. "We move in only after they slow down." "What if they don't take the bait?" Parca asked, surveying the vacant lot beyond their position with her rangefinder. "It's a supply convey. They don't have orders to go on the offensive. They'll likely speed up and move out of range." "Exactly, and we can control where they run," she reminded. Parca had never been an idealist, but she was never afraid of taking a chance. She knew their chances and was fine with them. Bo-Katan guessed that was the case with most of the soldiers following her lead. "We box them in and scorch them." Parca nodded and drew her own pistol. "Just enough to get the people to notice us." That was everything. That was why they couldn't keep running. If they wanted to keep the people aware of their movement and resolve, they would have to make a stand against Maul's forces, and soon. Hitting supply convoys wouldn't inspire for much longer. They needed to make a larger hit. She was hoping that they would carry such an operation out with the backing of the Republic invasion Kenobi had anticipated. Where in haran were they anyway? She knew that the Republic had been busy chasing Maul across the Outer Rim in past weeks, but how much longer would Mandalore have to languish before the Jedi finally decided it was worth their attention? The long-standing Mandalorian track record of isolationism was coming back to bite them. But there was another flaw in Maul's plan. His revenge had made it personal for Kenobi. After Satine's death... A sharp pain struck her heart. The pain that had manifested when she first learned of her sister's death burned just as much as it had before, but she held it down. She had to focus. She had to make Maul pay for what he'd done, and she would. She would see to it that Maul burned. That kind of revenge wasn't allowed for Jedi, but she imagined Kenobi wouldn't let Maul get away with what he had done. She just hoped that he wouldn't come alone next time. The Jedi had developed common sense on the second time around, right? If only all other beings in the galaxy ''got second chances.'' "Convoy is inbound," one of her sentries said into the comm channel. Bo-Katan snapped into combat mode. "Get ready." She slid her helmet over her head and primed her jetpack. The cargo speeder rounded the corner and moved down the airway towards her position, moving much faster than she anticipated. Almec must have been getting jumpy. "Ready welcome wagon. We've got to do this fast." The speeder covered the length of the road in a short amount of time. It was flanked by only two Super Commandos, both flying on either side by jetpack. That was a lighter armament than she expected. Two pilots and two guards on a speeder filled with supplies. All things considered, it was easy prey, which set off all kinds of alarms in her mind. There was a catch. This was going to be too easy. There was more security here than they'd seen. Saxon was a bloated soldier boy, but he was getting crafty. Or so he liked to think. The speeder was less than two blocks away. She had to act now. "Listen up, everyone," she spoke on the comm. "Change in plans. We divert this speeder to the same lot, but watch for extra troops incoming from above. If we're clear when I move in, we grab the supplies. If we're ambushed, we scorch the entire area and fall back to..." She thought it over a moment. If Saxon knew where they'd strike, it was possible he knew where they'd fall back. The thought of their main fallback being compromised made her stomach churn, but they couldn't risk being captured. Not now. "New fallback position." She briefly checked the area map on her HUD. "Whether we bug out early or not, everyone regroup at the south plaza on the edge of the financial district. Do not return to the warehouse." Acknowledgements came in on every frequency. Their loyal tones were almost galvanizing. That was all she needed: loyalty. Loyalty and hope. The speeder came up on the intersection. She almost missed her mark. "Now." The flashbang charges on both sides of the street went off in perfect sync and the speeder's driver swerved reflexively. They were all wearing helmets, so they would quickly get over it, and they would run. Bo-Katan's troops from the right hand street moved in on cue. The two guards broke off to engage them while the speeder veered onto the left street and accelerated. The guards weren't a problem for her men, but that wasn't her concern. With a hand gesture to Parca and the others, she leapt from the rooftop, started her jetpack and set off after the speeder. (Discontinued) Category:Blog posts